


Shower Mischief

by Fanykuroi



Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, PWP, Smut, implied threesome, ordinary shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: (FxF and Slight MxFxF)As always, remember that comments and votes make me happy and more inspired to keep going~Warning: Mild spicy
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: One-Shot Spicy Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548058
Kudos: 1





	Shower Mischief

As Cat was showering in the big spacious bathroom shower and daddy Marcus was working in his study, Lily found herself a little bored, so she decided to spice things up a bit, even if that meant getting in trouble with her daddy later...something she was willing to deal with as long as she gets to play with her girl.

So silently, she moved to the en-suite bathroom and took off her little baby doll dress and opened the shower door. Cat gave a little yelp of surprise when she felt Lily's encircled arms around her torso and, wiping the water out of her face, she turned around to see her naughty lover. Lily gave her a big grin and close her mouth over Cat, crossing her tongue over Cat's delicate lips and, once Cat gave her entrance, they started a sensual battle of wills and dominance.

"L-Lily, if...if we keep going we're gonna get in trouble!!!" Cat panted as soon as they we're able to breathe again, making the smirk in Lily's face grow.

"It's okay little bunny, daddy's busy so we might have some fun at the moment~" she singsong the last part and went straight for Cat's lips again.

Shaking her resolve, Cat crumbled under Lily, and kissed her back with fervor, making the make-out session a lot hotter. Skin rubbing against skin and hands touching everywhere made them both heat up pretty soon and, being the naughty girl Lily is, she began to nibble on Cat's neck and collarbones, sensually going lower to the latter's breast. Lily fondle them gently, caressing them as if they were treasures for pleasure, licking and nipping at the left one while she pinched and rubbed the right one. Cat's moans were getting a little louder and more erotic, inflaming Lily further.

"Mmmmn...L-Lily...shit!" Cat moaned and arched her back, giving a little more access to Lily.

"Shh Cat! If you're too loud, daddy will notice!!!" Lily shushed her with a light kiss.

"It's your fault dummy!!! Whose brilliant idea was it?!" Cat scowled. "Now please finish, I'm burning up here!!!"

"With pleasure..." Lily smirked and went to work.

After some loving to Cat's breast again, she began to go lower, licking and nibbling on the skin she can in contact with, making it hard for Cat to contain her moans. Lily kneeled on the shower floor and pushed Cat backwards a little, not taking her eyes of her prize.

'Thanks for the meal~' Lily thought and began to kiss and nibble on Cat's inner thighs, her pubis, and hip bones but never where Cat needed her the most.

"Stop teasing, you meanie!!!" Cat begged, thrusting her hip a little in the direction she wanted Lily's mouth to be.

"Fine, fine I'll be god." And with that she licked Cat's sex from back to front.

Over and over she did that, making Cat go a little crazy, often nibbling on the clit while teasing her entrance. With just a little foreplay, Cat was dripping, and Lily gladly licked her clean...or at least tried to.

"Having fun without me girls?!" the deep voice coming from the bathroom entrance startled them both, making them kneel automatically on the shower floor.

"Sorry sir," Cat whimpered a little, scowling at Lily for getting her into trouble. They knew the rules and their pleasure belonged to their master.

"Sorry Daddy," Lily murmured, scowling a little at daddy for ruining her fun. Yeah, she was being bratty.

"Don't even think about it baby girl, you know the rules and you disobey so don't you dare blame me for it." Daddy scowled a little at Lily, but the truth was that he was having fun disciplining them. "Come on now, get dry and kneel on the playroom...it's time for some punishment." He smirked and Lily smiled. Cat just cursed at Lily for the trouble.

_What another fun day at paradise._

_The End._


End file.
